


Triangles

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phlox contemplates the relationship between Tucker, T'Pol and Archer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangles

Phlox always found the three most senior member of the crew interesting to watch. Especially if there was some kind f a crisis and one of them was involved. They were the perfect triangle. They complimented one another and seldom showed anything but a united front. There was something they were hiding though. Something they were not just hiding from one another but from themselves as well. They loved one another as well. Their situation was one of those times when he wished humans were more like Denobulans. 

T'Pol was the one who repressed so much of her emotions. It wasn't until her addiction to the Trellium that her emotions began to show and after that she had a harder time keeping them under control. She managed except in times of great emotional upheaval for all of them.

Captain Archer always did a good job keeping his feelings under control. Almost as good as T'Pol. Almost. As Captain, he had to except when it came to T'Pol or Commander Tucker, especially Commander Tucker. At times like that, the Captain's feelings for the Commander were almost palatable. Many times he saw what lengths the Captain would go to for the Commander.

And vice versa.

Of the three of them the Commander was the easiest to read. He tried to hide what he was feeling. In the beginning it was the tone of his voice or an expression that gave him away. Then as they all became familiar with each other. He didn't hide them nearly as much. And when their daughter died, he ceased hiding his feelings all together. He loved the child as they all did, but his feels for T'Pol were there for all to see.

He was the one who loved both T'Pol and the Captain equally and the one who they cared for. He was the center of their triangle.


End file.
